


Diplomatic Relations

by ElfMaidenOfLight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambassador Rose, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grand Marshal Hux, Light Angst, Mentions of politics, Post-Canon, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/pseuds/ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Admittedly, it was precarious, this little arrangement they’d concocted...Aboard the Grand Marshal's flagship the night before a Galactic Council meeting, Ambassador Rose Tico wakes to find the bed beside her empty.Once again, Hux's bad habit of working late into the night and early into the next morning has disrupted her plans for seduction.Only this time, Rose isn't going to be giving up so easily.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/gifts).



> Thanks to @the_desk_fairy for her awesome beta skills!
> 
> For PastelWonder, who has brought her own unique talent and voice to this fandom. Thank you for being you!

~*~

Rose rolled over. She was wrapped up in smooth, cool bed sheets, reaching out with a wandering hand to search for the man sleeping next to her. She was met with emptiness instead.

She groaned, flinging herself over to palm searchingly on the bedside table. She struck the chronometer there, which blinked on and projected the current time above on the ceiling.

_03:01_

The sound of her exasperation only grew.

Again?!

She’d thought she’d enticed him enough over dinner. He’d certainly hung on to her every suggestive description and lewd word, his throat bobbing thickly, pale green eyes alight and burning as she tiptoed her fingers across the table to flutter at his knuckles.

His comms had interrupted them.

Ever since the treaty had been ratified and commercial relations shored, these late night intrusions into their personal time had become more and more frequent. Not any less annoying.

_“Grand Marshal? Sir?”_

Rose had recognized that voice: Dolpheld, his most trusted adviser.

Still, she groaned, slumping against the table in their private dining room.

Hux shot her a look, both sharp in its warning that she not be loud enough to be picked up on comms, and warm in quiet amusement at her over-exaggerated reaction.

 _“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, sir, but- we’ve received an updated version of our policy proposal with a few changes. The_ New Alliance _is asking that you review their suggestions before the vote tomorrow.”_

Hux pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Doesn’t that bloviating _man-child_ know what time it is in this system?”

_“I- I suspect... he would... sir?”_

Hux massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

“Very well. I will be in my council chambers. I expect a full briefing when I arrive.”

_“Yes sir.”_

The comms clicked off.

Rose pouted, watching as the man across from her stood up from his chair. “Try not to work _too_ late, okay?”

“It appears I have no choice,” Hux scoffed. “The sheer _audacity_ of sending a last-minute proposal at this hour. Perhaps I should lodge a formal complaint with the New Alliance’s Ambassador.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he reached for his coat.

Rose’s frown tugged back up a fraction.

“Poe isn’t trying to punish you with legislation, you know. He’s pretty much a figurehead for the committee. It’s that resource distribution section, I’ll bet you. They’ve been redrafting it for _weeks_. He’s just passing along what they’ve already voted on.”

“Oh, I am quite certain the fool does it on purpose.”

Hux retreated briefly back to the table and took her hand, bending at the waist to press a kiss against each one of her knuckles.

“Not too late,” Rose reiterated, tone firm even as her gaze went soft, skin prickling with goosebumps at the soft warmth of his mouth. She couldn’t help it. Not when he looked at her with such adoration. 

Admittedly, it had taken them a pretty long time to get to this point.

To this... love? 

This maybe-love. 

They hadn’t confessed such things so _plainly_ , but... she wanted to stay by his side until all the stars in the galaxy finally burnt out.

Alas.

Rose rolled out of bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in the skimpy little nightgown she’d put on for him. The one he liked: periwinkle, with a lace bodice, barely long enough to cover her ass, which he loved to squeeze. All that, only to have fallen asleep in it instead.

Working til oh-three-hundred...

She reached for the matching silk robe.

Honestly.

Maybe she _should_ lodge a formal complaint.

Rose poked her head out of the Grand Marshal’s private quarters, peering this way and that along the corridor. She knew where his formal chambers were, having attended a number of bilateral meetings and policy briefs, but she didn’t necessarily want to be seen sneaking around his flagship in barely her underwear. It was precarious enough, this little arrangement they’d concocted. She didn’t need the fate of the galaxy to be compromised by some cocksure ensign glimpsing her bare ass slipping out of Hux’s bedroom.

Lucky for the galaxy, the coast was clear.

Rose padded barefoot down the sleek, durasteel hallway, metal floor cold on her toes, making a beeline for the double-doored conference room just fifty yards away.

She wasn’t even supposed to be in this part of the ship. Poe would kill her if he knew. Stars, it was a miracle the whole kriffing lot of them didn’t know by now. Although, Rose wouldn’t put it past Rey to have figured it out. But even if she had, she hadn't said anything. Girls had to stick together, after all.

As Rose rounded the last corner up ahead, she tried not to think about what their faces would look like if it came to light that the New Alliance’s diplomatic Ambassador was in the habit of being railed up against a wall by the Grand Marshal of the First Order, their staunch enemy up until a year ago. Well, staunch enemy, then informant, then enemy again, then tentative ally after the stalemate, and now co-ruling galactic council member.

Whatever they’d call it, it wouldn’t be a fun conversation to have.

But... she couldn’t help it. 

She-

Yes, she loved him.

She loved all his maddening quirks, his technological genius, his loyalty to his men, and his deep-seeded drive to save the galaxy-- even if his previous methods of going about it had needed a few revisions, to say the least.

 _Loved_ him.

That thought alone flooded her stomach with warmth and determination as she pressed her hand up against the conference room’s external control panel. The indicator light turned green, and one of the doors slid open. Rose slipped inside.

There, seated at the far end of the room, at the head of a long, dark table, Hux looked up from the datapad. The chair he occupied was not a throne per se, but with its high winged back adorned with the First Order sigil and its rolling armrests that angled out wide, it didn’t really hint at the power he had amassed after Palpatine’s fall so much as clobber you with it.

He was in his element, looking like a statesman, or a Lord. It made Rose more than a little wet.

Even in the low-lit conference room, she could see the green glint of his eyes, illuminated by the screen he held in his hands.

“It is... quite late,” he said as she approached, conceding the point before she could even make it. He didn’t sound the least bit upset that she’d snuck her way out of his rooms. He’d come to know better than to assume he could manipulate her however he pleased, unless she wanted him to, of course.

Rose came to a stop beside the corner of the table and leaned her hip there, arms crossed. From where he sat, Hux tilted his chin up slightly to look at her. She drank him in: his impeccable posture and immaculate uniform; the near palpable power in the way he occupied one of the most influential seats in the known universe.

And that wasn’t even mentioning the fact that he looked _so kiffing handsome_ with his smooth, sharp cheekbones and his starfire hair; that accent, that _mouth._

If someone had told Rose, two years ago, that Armitage Hux would turn spy, only to defy all odds and transform the First Order into a functioning empire on the galaxy’s stage; that he would one day find it advantageous to work _with_ the other ruling governments to make the galaxy a better place, and that this would make Rose want to climb all over him, she would have jettisoned that maniac into space.

Now?

So much had changed.

Hux’s expression tilted into a small smile.

“You’re staring, my dear.”

“And _you’ve_ been keeping me waiting,” she said matter-of-factly, pushing away from the table and pulling on one end of her robe’s silk sash. The loose knot slipped through, the fabric gliding open. She watched Hux’s ever-calculating gaze turn impossibly sharp and hungry as she shrugged off the shoulders and let the robe puddle to the floor.

Stepping before him, she took the datapad from his hand, laying it facedown upon the desk. As she faced him once more, she cupped the side of her own breast before pressing the heel of her palm down, down over the side of her rib cage, rumpling the silk a bit as she went, ending at the short hem with a flick as she plucked the fabric, snapping it just enough so that it fluttered up and revealed what lay beneath. And what didn’t.

Hux’s broad hands flexed on the armrests of his chair, knuckles straining.

He leaned towards her slowly, and Rose could see the warm flush that had spread up the delicate skin of his neck.

His voice, however, was anything but delicate.

“I want to lay you down and fuck you on this table,” he rumbled.

Rose hummed.

“Well, that’s too bad,” she said, pressing her fingertips into his shoulder. He let her push him all the way to the backrest as she pitched forward and whispered sweetly, “because I’m going to fuck you in that chair.”

His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, watching Rose’s every move as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder and slid one knee up against the side of his leg, hem straining over her thigh. She mirrored the move with her other knee, rising over him, and pulled the fabric of the nightgown up even higher.

Balanced on her knees, ankles hanging off the seat of the chair, Rose pointed down.

“Pants.”

Hux did not break eye contact as he slid his hands below the apex of her thighs to the fly of his slacks, releasing the metal catch and rolling the zipper down. As he delved within to release himself from the confines of his soft underthings, his other hand snuck up the inside of her leg, but Rose caught his wrist, prying him away.

Gently, she placed his arm back on the armrest.

“N _o_ pe,” she popped, smiling slyly. “No touching until I say.”

He groaned quietly, letting out a huff of breath through his nose. She could see the tension in him, the _want_ to touch her, and how he held himself back at her direction.

She glanced down, watching the sensual draw as he pulled forth his flushed cock, already hard and straining. She bit her lip, snaking her own hand down to palm over her warm, slick core, running the pads of her fingers up and circling, collecting the slick that pooled there.

“Rose...”

His voice was strained.

“Armitage,” she mimicked back, reaching down with her now slippery hand to grip him. His breath caught, choked, as she cuffed him gently, slowly. She could feel more of her own arousal smeared against the inside of her thigh.

“I waited for _so long_ tonight,” she pouted.

Rose loved his work, his slavish devotion to his ideals, his new path forward towards a goal they could come to agree on, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make him feel _a little_ bad for leaving her hanging.

Her grip tightened and his eyes fluttered closed, head tipped back against the crown of his chair, unfurling moan vibrating up from his chest.

She leaned forward, bearing down to guide the head of his cock through where she ached for him. As aroused as she was, she could feel the pulse of her own heartbeat way down in her core.

There was the temptation to tease him further, but she didn’t want to wait that long.

Widening her thighs, she took the first inch of him inside, hot girth pressing her apart, making her gasp. She could hear his grip constrict on the armrests with a creak as she let the tension in her legs slowly drain away, thighs trembling as she impaled herself fully down upon his cock, ass coming to a rest against the fabric of his wrinkled slacks.

“Mhn,” she panted; so full. “ _Kriff.”_

Rose hadn’t realized her arm had reached out to steady herself, clutching at the regal curve of the chair behind Hux’s head. Her eyes blinked slowly open as her walls clenched and fluttered around the welcome intrusion into her body. Across the small breadth between them, Hux looked as if he were in sweet, searing pain. His breath came sharp, blooming; green eyes half lidded against the feel of her around him. Gently, he tilted his head so his temple rested against her arm.

Rose lifted slow, an agonizing draw, before she let herself drop atop him once more.

He let out a noise as if she’d reached in and ripped it from his body.

The _power._

It wasn’t something she coveted. Or, it wasn’t something she _should_ covet. But the knowledge that one of the most powerful men in the galaxy was pinned under the weight of her body and her pleasure sent sparks scattering through her. The fantasy of him, laying aside the bloody wreckage of all the destruction he’d wrought across the stars as her words and her spirit seeped into the very bones of him...

At her next downward roll, he hit a spot deep, _deep_ inside her, and she arched, crying out, body wracked with delicious shivers.

Hux snarled as she picked up her pace, eyes pressed tightly closed as he gave himself over to the storm of her.

She was riding him hard then, one hand still holding a death-grip on his chair, the other fisted in the sleeve of his coat, using it as leverage to surge and grind down against him, undulating as fast as she could, breath straining and gasping.

The hand holding his arm released as she twisted the fabric of her nightgown in her own fingers, overcome, just above her navel, before they began their slow descent south.

Hux was watching her then, eyes slitted open, eyeing the crawl of her hand as she reached under the slick-soaked fabric to circle against her clit.

“Touch me,” she whimpered, lost in the vision of him; white starshine against the black field of space. “Please, _Armitage._ Touch me.”

His hands flew to her body, as if he’d been straining against the cage of her will, finally released at her benevolent word. Crushing her hips in his long, flexing fingers, he pulled her down against him, his hips rocking up, catching her mid-stride. Rose’s breath seized in her lungs, mouth open without air as she choked on the feel of his cock reaching into her body and colliding with sweet-sharp pleasure against her trembling core.

Her head lolled back.

 _“Yes,”_ she moaned.

He leaned forward to use his seat of power as leverage, pistoning up inside as he pulled her back down every time the force of his thrusts propelled her up again, higher and higher, until she was twisting against the haze of her orgasm. It began to swell and clutch and fill her, from every place her body touched his, as his forehead bent down into the soft dip of her neck.

Rose scrambled for purchase, her hand slipping on the back of his chair as the force of him nearly unseated her. Her fingers slid up, until she was crushing the First Order sigil under her slick, hot palm.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, cries stilted and sob-wracked. “ _Stars,_ don’t--”

Against the smooth, rapid pulse in her neck, Hux opened his mouth-- she could feel the slow, sensual draw of his lips parting-- and _bit._

Her body buckled, seized, ridged in his arms as her back bowed in, chest thrust in his direction as she let out a strangled cry, her fast-flicking fingers and his thick, all-consuming cock finally driving her over the edge. Face poised to the heavens, she felt rivulets of sweat race down her neck and back as a wave after wave of starbursts closed over her head, drowning her as he rode her though it.

As she fluttered down, Rose could feel the tight, suffocating clench of her body, and with it, Hux ground her down against him once more, a rare, vulnerable sob muffled against her neck as he held her close and scattered himself against the the shore of her love, pulsing inside her, the force of it shaking him within the circle of her arms.

Rose reveled in the liquid heat of him as it spread through her. She slumped, head on his shoulder, trembling, twisting her hands in his shirt.

She couldn’t tell if the sensation pounding through her was his heartbeat, or hers. 

Together, they were quiet for a long, long time.

Where she clung to him, Rose nearly drifted off, so full and so perfectly complete...

“You-”

His voice roused her. Aching and love-drunk, she pushed against him, his hand coming up to hold the base of her spine as she leaned back. Hux’s beautiful face was flushed, hair slightly askew, skin dappled with a sheen of sweat as he peered up at her, jade-grey eyes like a soft, slow-rolling storm.

Rose giggled, still breathless. “Me?”

He did not answer, only pulled her into a molten kiss. Her mouth opened for his plunging tongue as he licked inside, making her clench. The movement caused him to pull back and hiss softly, oversensitive.

“I hope you finished your work,” she muttered, running her fingers up into the hair at the nape of his neck. “Because you’re certainly done for the night now.”

He snorted, nuzzling the swell of her breasts that peeked out from the top of her lace bodice, nibbling gently as his hands roamed over her back in soothing circles.

“I believe you may need to don a scarf for the next few days, Miss Ambassador,” he said, pressing his thumb lightly against the mark he’d made on her neck, making her heart pound.

The tender sound of his voice; his touch...

Emotion beat in Rose’s chest.

She- she wanted-

Her fingers clutched the base of his neck.

 _I love you,_ she wanted to say.

So, so badly.

But what would that mean? What would that change?

Before she could gather the courage, his voice murmured against her skin.

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she let out in a rush. “I’ll be in the delegation, so... I’ll have to leave early,” she groaned as he sat up. “Like, in two hours, probably... which means I should really stay in my suite tonight.” The weight of her feelings welled up in the back of her throat. Her body felt _so right_ in his arms. “Kriff, Hux, I just want to wake up with you _once_.”

His gaze was pure and bright.

“Then stay.”

He was suddenly sitting ramrod straight, holding her to him with one hand on her lower back, the other tangled in her hair, cradling the back of her head.

Her heart constricted.

“Hux...”

He tipped his chin down a fraction. “Stay. Conduct your duties solely from my flagship. You already have an office here.”

Rose felt herself tremble.

Incredulous, she tried to reason with the one man she thought was _always_ reasonable.

She let out a puff of breath, almost a laugh. “They’re going to notice when I don’t come back.”

“Inform them, then,” he countered, as if it were just that simple. “Tell them it’s a way for our two sides to form an even stronger alliance.”

At that, Rose did laugh.

“Hux, that like, _only_ works if we’re _royalty_ and we’re marrying to combine our kingdoms.”

His hand tightened its hold, stealing her breath.

Rose swallowed, suddenly quite awake.

“Armitage...” She wasn’t sure if his name was a plea or a warning at the look in his eyes. She recognized it from the holos of his Starkiller speech: all-consuming, single-minded determination. The world round him dissolving away until all he could see was the one thing he wanted most. In this case, her.

“I cannot begin to-” he faltered. “I know what it would bring for both of us.” His fingers trailed out of her hair, coming around to press his palm against her cheek, thumbing her cheekbone. “I had resigned myself long ago to the notion that- to the _unavoidable truth_ \- that I was incapable of straying from the path that was set for me. That I was destined to travel that path alone. I know now, such absolutes are folly.”

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she took in his stalwart expression.

“Everything I have ever wanted,” he continued, voice low and serious, “I have exacted my will upon to achieve. I was patient; deadly, and because I willed it to be so, I brought men and armies and _planets_ to heel to achieve my vision. And then you-- Rose... you are the only thing, the only living being in the entire galaxy, that I want by my side by choice. Stay.”

Rose closed her eyes, jaw trembling, pressing into his touch. The truth of his words flooded her heart. She felt him beginning to gradually soften inside her as she nestled there in the cradle of his lap. Two unimaginably different people now woven together so completely.

“Oh, Armitage,” she whispered, blinking through wet lashes. She placed her hand over his. “I love you.” 

He frowned, but in that endearing, concentrating way she’d come to adore; like he wanted to imprint the image of her onto his memory forever. 

Rose took a steadying breath. She knew her next words would shift the stars. 

“I’ll stay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kisses to you all!


End file.
